game_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Springtrap (FNaF)
Springtrap (real identity William Afton) is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The actual Springtrap is the burnt Spring Bonnie, serving as the animatronic the undead Afton possesses. For the games, he was the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, possibly the Bigger Bad of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and one of the two main antagonists (alongside Scrap Baby) of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He also served as one of the antagonists of the latest spin-off installment Ultimate Custom Night, alongside its FFPS variant who is known as Afton in the main menu. Springtrap/William Afton is also the primary antagonist in the novels (The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, The Fourth Closet), and the father of Elizabeth Afton (Circus Baby) and Michael Afton. Before becoming Springtrap He originally served as one of the two owners of Fredbear's Family Diner, with Henry. However, he started murdering children for unknown motives, killing his first victims in a backroom at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, the children he has murdered returned as vengeful ghosts and possessed the animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's location, but he eventually got aware of this. While he returned at the pizzeria (possibly to disassemble the animatronics and experiment on the spirits), redecorated for Halloween and serving as the main setting of the third game under the name of Fazbear's Fright, the spirits started haunting him, and finally killing him by making him enter the Spring Bonnie suit to hide from the spirits, which pierced his organs to death, before Afton realizes the mistake of his action. As Springtrap (FNAF Games) In FNaF 3, after being killed in the suit, he returned as a zombie, possessing the Spring Bonnie suit and calling himself Springtrap. He served as the main antagonist, as he was attempting to hunt down the protagonist and murder him. However, in the end, the location he was in is set on fire, but he manages to survive, returning in the sixth game. In FNaF 4, he is theorized to be the Bigger Bad, as he may be responsable for Michael's hallucinations taking the form of Nightmare animatronics. In FNaF: Sister Location, he is revealed as the father of Michael Afton and Elizabeth Afton (his sister and the girl possessing Baby, the main antagonist), and the creator of Circus Baby, Ballora and the rest of the circus animatronics who debuted in the game, which are revealed to be actually animatronics programmed to lure and murder children. He is the Bigger Bad of this game, but he can be considered the secondary antagonist, as Baby was shown to be more manipulative and evil. In FFPS, he returns with Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy and Lefty (The Puppet child's new animatronic vessel) as one of the four main animatronics and antagonists, which need to be salvaged for parts. In the end however, he is ultimately defeated when Michael sets the location of fire, as he is condamned to Hell by his old partner, Henry, with the other spirits being presumably freed. Category:Robots Category:Adults Category:Homicidals Category:FNaF Category:Horror Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Possessed Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Villain characters who are enemies with other villains Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Books Category:Fully Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Serial Killers Category:Damned Souls Category:Mysterious & Enigmatic Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Related to Protagonist Category:Chaotic Antagonist Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Stalkers Category:Manipulative Category:Antagonists Category:Indie Antagonists Category:Point and Click Antagonists Category:Paranormal Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Creator of Evil Category:Soul Stealer/Collector